


To ten Talián!

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: F/F
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	To ten Talián!

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

V Nouvionu panovala poklidná noc, kavárna zela prázdnotou, a to doslova, jelikož kromě staré ženy v podkroví se všichni vydali do lesa. V přestrojení. Za Francii!

Většina se však nemohla hýbat moc rychle, jelikož jim zapůjčené převleky železničářů nepadly, a proto poslali Yvette napřed, aby oznámila Michelle, že se zpozdí. Yvette padly kalhoty i sako jako ulité, proto se bez potíží dostala včas na místo určení, kde již mohla spatřit velitelku demokraticky smýšlejícího odboje. Dopředu se obrnila před její obvykle rozmrzelou náladou a docupitala až k ní.

Zastavila se na kraji cesty, rozhlédla se a vysvětlila, kde je zbytek. Michelle protočila oči a zřejmě se i ušklíbla, ale kvůli nalepenému kníru si tím Yvette nebyla zcela jistá. Partyzánka vlastně měla na sobě totéž, co ona, s výjimkou vousů, jelikož ten Yvette kategoricky odmítla. Neladil by k její rtěnce.

"Dobrá, dvacet minut počkáme," prskla Michelle, ale zdála se dnes být klidnější než obvykle. Tedy až do chvíle, kdy se tichem rozlehly kroky. Někdo šel po cestě, někdo, jehož frčky a medaile se leskly ve svitu měsíce.

"To je ten taliánský kapitán!" šeptla Yvett vyděšeně. "Ten mě určitě pozná!"

"Ale tady se není kam schovat! Měli jsme se zde jen sejít, ne se vystavovat skopčákům na odiv," odsekla Patyzánka, v hlavě jí to šrotovalo, pohledem bloudila kolem, ale kdyby se rozběhly k lesu, vzbudily by kapitánovu pozornost zcela určitě.

"Vidí nás," sykla servírka a otočila se k příchozímu zády, Michelle po něm po očku mrkla a skutečně, Ital si směle vykračoval a díval se přímo jejich směrem.

"Zastřelím ho," oznámil Michelle a chystala se sáhnout pro zbraň, pevný stisk na zápěstí ji v tom ale zabránil. Šlehla pohledem po ženě před sebou, jež na ni odhodlaně hleděla. Proč ta statečná dívka musela mít slabost pro toho připodělaného kavárníka, to stále nedokázala pochopit. "Co je?" sykla.

"Zastřelíte kapitána a generál von Klinkerhoffen pak zastřelí pár vesničanů, a co kdyby vybral někoho z kavárny?"

Michelle zaváhala, Yvettin argument zněl logicky, ale nepřítel se blížil, už byl jen kousek od nich… Přikývla a upustila od svého záměru, ovšem žádný jiný plán neměla, a tak hledala nějakou naději u Yvette, ta na ni ale hleděla se stejnou bezradností. Michelle srdce bušilo jako o závod, takhle hloupě je přeci neodhalí, musí něco vymyslet, těkala očima po Yvettině tváři a tu jí svitlo.

Rozhodně menší zlo, než když tehdy musela objímat Reného, pomyslela si při pohledu na Yvettinu hezkou tvář a rudé rty, načež všechno vsadila na jednu kartu. Chytla Yvett za bok, naklonila se k ní a razantně ji políbila, druhou dlaní ji něžně pohladila po krku, snad aby ji uklidnila. Hlavně aby se neucukla, jelikož kapitán byl vzdálen už jen pár kroků.

Do nosu ji silněji udeřil příjemný parfém.

"Jaký stupido ómylo!" zavyl Talián, když je míjel… a když Michelle ucítila, jak se ztuhlost překvapením z Yvettina těla vytratila, jak se na ni nalepila a pohnula rty proti těm jejím, z pouhého doteku úst udělala pomalý polibek, do něhož ale postupně pronikala vášeň, jež pro ni byla typická... Tentokrát byla zaskočená Michelle, když ji Yvett objala kolem pasu a přitáhla si ji co nejblíže, i skrze ty vrstvy oblečení vnímala žár jejího těla, její ňadra se tiskla k druhým…

Yvette přejela jazykem přes Michelliny rty, jež se váhavě pootevřely, aby mezi ně mohla vklouznout. Michelle unikl v polibku utlumený povzdech.

"Já už chtěla vzít bouchačka a odvést vás do vězení jako nějaká špína partyzánská a oni tady jen hledat soukromí. Nebudu rušila, pouze řekla poručíkovi, aby se porozhlédla mezi železničáry," pokračoval svou italskou francouzštinou kapitán a ráčil se vydat po cestě dál.

Pro případ, že by se ještě otočil, a taky protože jí to bylo příjemné, nepřestala Michelle Yvette držet, prsty ji hladila po tváři a vyloženě si užívala ten pocit, že měla tak… spásný nápad. Bylo to něžné a přeci vzrušující, něco úplně jiného, než co prožívala běžně, a vyloženě se zachvěla nad tou ztrátou lidského tepla, když od ní Yvette odstoupila.

A právě včas, neboť na druhé straně silnice se z lesa začaly vynořovat postavy.

"Přijďte k nám někdy na čaj, když nebudete zrovna nahánět nácky," věnovala jí Yvette laškovný úsměv, na který Michelle neznala odpověď, proto jen nejistě zvedla koutky úst, než zase zcela propadla své práci a svému poslání, a seřvala Reného za jeho neschopnost. Jednak zcela právem, jednak protože byla legrace se koukat, jak ze sebe koktá vysvětlení.

Ano, bylo to to skoro stejně příjemné jako Yvette, tisknoucí se svým tělem k jejímu… skoro.


End file.
